


Sonic the hedgehog: Endgame and Aftermath

by thebigcrunchone9



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigcrunchone9/pseuds/thebigcrunchone9
Summary: What if EndGame ended differently with the reformation of one man. What if a cat girl mobian named Hershey the Cat had joined a different group after the ending of a brutal tyrant. Pairings are SonicxSally, BunniexAntoine and eventually SnivelyxHershey the Cat.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

In the land of Mobius there was an evil dictator who ruled it his name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He is a vile and cruel man who stole power from King Maximilian Acorn. He has roboticized a majority of the Mobians into Robians to make them his robotic slaves. Robotnik truly dominates the World of Mobius with an iron fist and he resides in his main base of operations in Robotropolis.

Fortunately though there is a group that defies Robotnik. They are called the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the main members of the team are Sonic The Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Miles “Tails” Prower, Antoine D'Coolette and Rotor the Walrus. They and their allies band together to combat Robotnik and his forces in an attempt to beat him and restore Mobius to it’s former glory.

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis Robotnik was sitting on his throne tapping a finger as he thought about all the trouble that the Freedom Fighters were all causing him. He clenched his fist and bared his teeth and made a growling noise as Snively whose next to him silently looks on. Robotnik said regaining his composure a bit and calming down “Soon enough those Freedom Fighters will pay.”

Snively asked “Excuse me sir… But what is your plan this time?”

Robotnik grinned “It’s something that I like to call Operation: EndGame. And this plan will lead to the end of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and anyone other force that dares to go against me. Soon all those worthless Mobian animals will fall before me… The great Dr. Ivo Robotnik!”

Just then the door to the room was opened and Drago the Wolf of the Wolf Pack came in. Snively looked at him as did Robotnik they both oddly didn’t look surprised or nervous about him being in here. Drago looked at Robotnik and he kneeled before him. He said “Dr. Robotnik my lord I am ready for my orders.”

Robotnik said “Excellent… Drago as I recall you mentioned that your girlfriend Hershey the Cat can be of assistance correct? But how can that be if she’s not working under me?Would you mind explaining that?”

Drago smirked and said “Think nothing of it my lord… You see I gave her a Sonic mask and costume the mask will make her see anyone else as your nephew Snively and I have info that Princess Sally Acorn will be leading a group to the compound I’ll be there myself as well.”

Robotnik smirked evilly “Good. And Princess Sally will be out of the way and Sonic will get the blame and then my true goal can happen that will ensure my permanent hold over Mobius.”

Snively raised an eyebrow in thought and then said “Excuse me sire… But may I ask… What is this true goal of yours sir?”

Robotnik said “I will destroy Knothole with my device that is capable of this destruction and it is called the Ultimate Annihilator. I have already targeted Knothole with this device and nothing can stop me this time HAHAHAHAA!”

Snively nodded with an evil grin “Yes sire. Is there a way that I can see it sir?”

Robotnik said “If you wish then you may.”

Soon Drago had bowed and then he left the room. He was grinning smugly and confidantly and thought to himself “This will be great and will go by very smoothly indeed… The Wolf Pack thinks I’m still on there side and Hershey thinks that she’s working against Robotnik. Little does she know that… She’s working for Robotnik and she’s none the wiser to this neither..”

Drago was grinning as he walking down the hallway. Soon as he left the compound he thought to himself “Now to find my girlfriend Hershey and tell her that soon everything will be ready.. Hehehehehe.”

In the compound Snivley was with Robotnik looking at a screen showing the Ultimate Annihilator that is currently in orbit. Robotnik smiled at it and said “That Snively is my Ultimate Annhilator it is the key to my total victory over .”

Snively said “It looks most impressive sir and with it our dominion will be complete.”

Robotnik stopped smiling and looked down at Snively and narrowed his eyes at him and then he said “What are you talking about? What do you mean "Our dominion will be complete” You’re not implying that you rule with me are you?“

Snively looked up at Robotnik and stuttered "Uh… Um… Well sir… I… Um… I mean’t…”

Robotnik punched Snively knocking him down. Snively got up and wiped blood from his lip and felt his bruise as Robotnik then grabbed Snively by the throat and squeezed as he smirked at Snively. Robotnik said “Remember Snively you’re the underling and I’m the ruler and I can and will get rid of you when I see fit you worthless little worm.”

Snively gagged as Robotnik’s grip tightened. Robotnik sneered as Snively looked afraid and Robotnik said “I’ll keep this hold for a little bit to teach you a lesson. It’s the only way that you’ll learn you little rat.”

Snively gagged for a few minutes and was able to let out a gasp “Please… Let me go…”

Robotnik threw Snively down and he glared at him. Snively caressed his sore neck with his hands and Robotnik walked off and said “Get out of my sight you worthless little rat I have no wish to see you at this moment you little bug.”

Snively glared at Robotnik who didn’t notice. Snively then left the room and was walking down the hall while glaring and he thought to himself “Damn you… DAMN YOU! I have served you for years and this is how you treat me… HOW DARE YOU! I deserve to rule Mobius and rule over the Mobians who are just as mocking and insulting as you are you are I will rule over you all. I should just change the targeting sequence of the Ultimate Annihilator and destroy you Julien and only you. You have abused me for the last time.”

Snively yawned as he felt tired at the moment as he yawned and said aloud “But right now I’m going to take a small rest. I’ll enact my own plans later when I wake up.”

As he walked he didn’t notice what looked like the ghost of a woman looking back at him. The ghost looked at him sadly and shook her head and said to herself “Colin… My poor son..”

Meanwhile, Hershey was waiting in the forest by herself holding the Sonic Costume that she was going to be wearing. She was sitting on a stump and had her hand on her cheek as she was waiting for Drago to show up. He told her about her mission and she was looking forward to being able to do her part.

She trusted and loved her boyfriend Drago with all her heart. She had complete faith in him and was truly loyal to him and devoted to him as well. She also thought he was a very brave and handsome man.

Soon Drago met up with Hershey the Cat his girlfriend in a forest outside of the complex and smiled at her. Hershey had smiled back at him as she said “Hey there Drago how are you doing?”

Drago said with a smile and while hugging Hershey close “I’m doing great Hershey I trust that you’re ready for your mission Hershey.”

Hershey nods smiling “Yes I am. I dress up as Sonic and I kill Snively. I’m glad that soon we’ll be able to free Mobius from Robotnik’s grasp. I’m so happy that I’ll be playing a part in this.”

She puts her head on Drago’s chest and he smiles and says “So am I Hershey.. So am I.”

He smiles and looks into Hershey’s eyes and says “You’re the best girlfriend that a guy could ask for.”

Hershey said “And you’re the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.”

Drago smiled and kissed Hershey’s cheek and then backed away and said “I’ll see you later Hershey I just have to go check in with the Wolf Pack for a bit. You know how it is. Well I’ll see you soon Hershey for the mission to begin.”

He then said “Remember it’s tomorrow so be ready ok.”

Hershey nodded and smiled meekly and waved good bye. She walked away to her place and she then took out the Sonic Costume and looked at it. She smiled and said “I’m so happy that Drago has trusted me with this.”

Soon she entered her home and put her costume on a hanger. Then she went into her room and laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling and thought of all the good times that she had with Drago. She smiled and was happy that her boyfriend was so trustworthy or so she thought. She then yawned and dozed off.

Meanwhile sometime later, Snively is still napping in his bed in his regular clothing. He was saying in his sleep “Damn you… Uncle Julien… I hate you so much…”

He rolled in his bed and his blanket fell off. And Snively jerked up and was awake as he looked around the room that was dark and Snively got up and saw that the sun was setting and Snively clutched his forehead and said “Oh man… how long was I out for..?”

A ghostly female voice said “A few hours.”

Snively said “Oh.. Wait?!” He looked scared “Who said that?!”

He saw the source of the voice. She was a ghostly woman with a long nose and blue eyes that were light blue and she had light brown hair that was down past her hips and she looked sad and was wearing a white dress and looked pale.

Snively asked out of fearful curiosity “Who? Who? are you?”

The woman said “I am the spirit of your mother. Miriam Robotnik.”

Snively said “Wait… Dad said you died when I was born.”

Miriam nods sadly “That is correct.”

Snively looked at her in awe. He couldn’t believe that he was seeing her. He also was wondering why she was here at this current time to talk to him. What would she be talking to him about.

Thats the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Elsewhere Hershey was trying to sleep and she was rocking and turning in her bed. She was dreaming about Sally falling to her death somehow and Drago laughing and revealing that she was merely a pawn in Robotnik’s plan.

In her dream Drago was laughing “HAHAAHAHAAHAA! YOU IDIOT! You didn’t even realize that you were being used weren’t you? You’re far too trusting you silly little kitty you were working for Robotnik all along and now Sally Acorn is dead because of you and Sonic is now deemed a criminal for all this.”

Hershey clutched her head and was feeling horrified as she screamed. Then Hershey kept jerking in her bed back and forth and back and forth. She then shot up from her bed and was sweating and gasping. She was still in her bedroom as she got up and walked out of her room to get a glass of water.

She then poured water from a sink into a glass and took a sip. She said to herself “That was horrifying I wonder what that dream possibly could’ve mean’t. I mean Dragon wouldn’t betray me… Would he?”

After a few minutes she quickly shakes her head “No. No of course he wouldn’t… He loves me and I love him.. He told me that I can always trust him I believe in him with all my heart and soul.”

Hershey then took another sip of her water and walked back to her room and then decided to head over to her windowsill. She was holding the glass firmly in her hand as she sat there and looked out at the rising moon and drank the rest of her water.

She then said “I will do all that I can to help save Mobius. That nightmare was possibly just a result of me feeling nervous and my mind playing tricks on me.”

She then goes by her bed and lays there and looks at a framed photograph of Cocoa whose smiling in it. Hershey holds the photograph to her heart and says “I’ll make you proud mom. That’s a promise.”

Hershey then cuddles the picture close to her heart as she tears up a bit. She says in tears “Oh… Mama… Why did you have to die? I know you fought for what was right… But I still miss you…”

Hershey then puts the picture on her nightstand. She then says “Maybe I should find something else to do right now. Before I try and go back to sleep again maybe I’ll go and look out at the moon maybe it’ll take my mind off of things.”

She then goes outside and sits by a tree and she is looking at the moon.

Meanwhile Snively teared up as tears streamed down his cheeks and nose as he looked at Miriam and sometime had passed by without him knowing it as he was still in so much awe that his mother was here with him. He was briefly forgetting about asking why she was here. He had only ever seen her in photos with her and his father before he was born. He said in tears “Mommy…”

He runs to Miriam and hugs her and even though she’s a ghost he was still able to hug her. He said in tears “Mommy… I never even dream’t in my wildest dreams that I’d ever see you.”

Miriam hugs Snively back and caresses his head with her hand and says “Snively my son I am afraid that I haven’t come here for a reunion my child.. I have come to warn you of something..”

Snively looks up at Miriam feeling quite surprised “Wha-… What is it mother? What do you have to warn me of? Is it about Uncle Julian what will he do to me? What are you here to warn me about anyway?”

He was starting to visibly panic a bit as he never expected anything like this to be happening to him. He sweated nervously and he never felt such fear before now. Miriam then wrapped her arms around Snively and held him close to her “I fear my dear child… That I must impart onto you what may happen to you if you continue on the path that you are following.”

Snively looked at Miriam with a puzzled expression “What do you mean?”

Miriam points her arm at a wall. Snively still looks confused as he’s wondering what she’s gesturing at. Miriam’s hand was glowing and she shot an energy ball at the wall. A light green portal had then appeared. Serena then solemnly walks over to the portal as Snively watches in confusion. Miriam turns to Snively with a frown and beckons him to come over.

Snively gulps and he then walks over to his mother. He then says to her “Mother… Um… What’s going on… What are you trying to do and show me? Mother?”

Miriam didn’t say a word for several minutes and then she sighed and said “I will show you visions of your past, present and future so that way you will be able to truly see what you have caused.”

Snively looked shocked by this and said “What? What do you mean? I have done nothing wrong.”

Miriam shakes her head “My poor son you have truly been hurt in the past and you have let all the pain that you have felt in the past to consume you and make you apathetic to the plight of others like the Mobians.”

Snively stuck his nose up in the air frowning with his eyes closed and his arms crossed “Why should I care about those pathetic and vile Mobians. They’re as cruel to me as Uncle Julian is. Why should I care about those pathetic creatures.”

He was feeling quite annoyed now at his mother. He was wondering why would she care about these Mobians as Snively had never really felt much of a desire to be concerned for there welfare in his whole life. He then said to Serena “Why should I start being concerned for a bunch of creatures like those Mobians anyway?”

Miriam shakes her head showing some disappointment “My poor poor son. Life has made you into a bitter and angry young man. You refuse to let anyone help you or properly care for you because of all that has happened to you.”

Snively looks downward at these words and has remorse in his eyes as well. He thinks about all that he’s been through and how he has acted to others and about all the abuse at Robotnik’s hand aimed at him. Miriam then held Snively close and patted his head and she said “Let me show you some things from the past, present and future.”

Before Snively could ask anything more Miriam took him by the hand and they had entered the portal. Soon after a few minutes Snively was on the ground and he looked around and saw that he was in an hospital room. Snively got up and looked around and saw Miriam who was standing next to him “Mother… What are we doing in this hospital room anyway…?”

Serena said “This is shortly after your birth when I…Passed away.”

Snively then saw his father Colin Kintobor looking out the window. Miriam also saw Colin as well and she looked sorry for him and sadly said “I wish I could go comfort him right now but I can’t as this… Is merely a showing of the past and he is a shadow of the past.”

Snively looks down as does Miriam and Colin turns to the empty hospital bed and was glaring with tears streaming down his cheeks. He then bared his teeth and looked down and clenched his fists in rage.

He had an angry look in his eyes and he yelled in a fury “WHY!? WHY DID MIRIAM HAVE TO GO JUST SO THAT BOY COULD BE BORN!? WHY DAMMIT! WHY WHY WHY!? IT’S ALL HIS FAULT IF HE WAS NEVER BORN SERENA WOULD STILL BE HERE TODAY!”

Snively looks down feeling terrible guilt as Colin had gotten on his knees and cried on the bed. Snively then looked at his mother in tears and said “Is it true mommy… Did I really kill you? I remember father telling me that I did a few times in the past… If I did then… Then…”

He cries and hugs his mother’s leg “Then I’m so sorry…”

He cries loudly and only Miriam is capable of hearing him. She then kneels down to his level and hugs him tightly “There.. There sweetie.. My death was not your fault nor will it ever be your fault.”

Snively hugs Miriam back and sniffles a bit “Thank you.”

Then Colin hears a knock on the door and he gets up and straightens himself up. The nurse opens the door and comes in and she sees Colin and says gently “Mr. Kintobor. I know that you’re still grieving the tragic death of your wife and I’m sorry that this will most likely sound insensitive but would you like to see your son now?”

Colin looked at her and said “You’re right. I will do so in just a few more minutes but do you think you can please let me have some time to myself please… I’m still trying to cope with Miriam’s passing.”

He looks down towards Miriam’s bed as the nurse leaves the room and closes the door. He gets on his knees and closes his eyes and tears up and bangs his fists and head on the bed and moans in anguish. He says getting up “What am I supposed to do now… How could you do this to me Miriam… I needed you… I can’t raise our son… Not by myself…”

Miriam and Snively look at Colin with looks of sympathy on their faces. Snively says “I… I honestly had no idea that father ever had these feelings before… I never ever bothered to ask…”

Miriam holds Snively close as she looks at her husband with pity in her eyes. She also remembers how broken he was as he begged and pleaded that she didn’t die. Serena tears up “Oh Colin… I’m so sorry.”

Snively looks down as does Miriam. Colin then looks towards the door and says “I must do what I can to raise Colin Jr. That way I can honor Serena’s last wish for me to care for our son.”

He then walks to the door and opens it up. Snively and Miriam both follow him as he walks down the hallway and soon they see him looking through a glass window and Colin is looking through it by himself as he’s frowning. Snively and Serena both go over to him and they see a newborn baby Colin Kintobor Jr. who was just sleeping there looking peaceful.

Colin was frowning at him and had tears in his eyes. Snively and Miriam looked from the baby to Colin. Soon the room swirled around Serena and Snively and they see various images of Colin not raising his son that well and he honestly tried his best bout wasn’t any good at it actually.

Then it showed that young Colin Jr. was often picked on and bullied often and he started trying to find ways to take advantage of people upon poor advice from his father. He also developed interests in mechanics and technology.

Then it shows Colin Jr who has hair like his father’s entering the den where Colin is sitting in a chair as Snively and Miriam were both watching all of this. Colin was tapping his finger on his chair and was glaring at his his son. Colin Jr. asked nervously “You called for me father?”

Colin said “Yes my son. I heard about how you have been deceiving your classmates at school.”

Colin Jr. looked nervous at this and sweated “You have sir?”

Colin said “Well done my son. I am about to bestow you with a great Kintobor family honor.”

Colin Jr stopped looking downward and looked at his father in curiosity and replied with a smile “Oh you are that’s very kind of you thank you very much father oh and what is it father?”

Colin said “I will now give you the nickname Snively.”

Colin Jr or the younger Snively looks surprised and after a few minutes he says “But… But… But Father… That name… Why is that so important that you would call it a family honor?”

Colin said after thinking for a few minutes “Because my son. It shows the type of person that you are. You see Snively you’ve proven yourself as a deceiptful… Consider it a badge of honor per say for all your antics.”

Young Snively thinks over his words for a few minutes and thinks about how we was only ever able to feel happy by doing what he has been doing. he also realized that technology and mechanics were two things that greatly interested him a whole lot and he had always preferred them over socializing. He grinned a grin that mirrors how he normally grins when he’s scheming and he said “Thank you for this great honor father.”

Colin said with a smirk “You’re welcome son.”

He pats Young Snively’s head and Snively leaves the room. Colin frowns and looks down in shame and says to himself out loud “I know I’m a bad father. But I don’t know how to change that.”

Snively and Miriam both look at Colin with sympathy in their eyes.

That’s the end of Chapter 2.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn’t know that Snively’s mother was already named and that her name was Miriam so from this chapter on I’ll be addressing Serena as Miriam and she’ll be called as such.

Chapter 3.

Snively looked down to his feet as he was feeling ashamed of himself. Miriam looked at Snively with sympathy in her eyes and she put a hand on Snively’s shoulder. Snively looked up at her and smiled a little bit. Miriam smiled back with a reassuring smile.

Snively smiles a bit and then he frowns and looks back down again. He then looks at his past self and frowns as he keeps looking at him. Snively thinks to himself as he then looks downward to the floor “Is this really as I was in the past? Is this really as I am now… I… I don’t like this… Not at all…”

Colin Sr. then got up and he patted his son’s head with a small smile o and he left the room leaving Past!Snively by himself. Past!Snively looked very pleased with himself as he said in the room to himself “Yes now it seems that I’ve finally gained father’s love and affection.”

He grinned and he left the room looking very pleased with himself. Leaving Present!Snively and Serena to themselves in the room. Snively said to Serena “I can’t bare to see anymore of this…”

Miriam said with sympathy and compassion in her voice “I know it is hard my son. But you must continue to see all of this. It is the only way for you to truly understand all that you need to understand.”

Snively nods solemnly in agreement “Yes mother I understand…”

Then the room shifted to when Past!Snively was older and he had been sent home from school for causing some more trouble with his ways. Past!Snively entered the family room and had told his father all about what had happened.

Colin looked angry and he said “What?! I’ve told you last week that you should cut the crap boy! How many times do I need to tell you?! HUH?!”

He punched his son in the face knocking him into a wall. Snively sat up and rubbed the back of his head and saw his right cheek was bruised and his lip was bleeding as well as his nose. Colin grabbed him and threw him down.

Snively looked away as he remembered how this all had played out all too well before. Though he had looked away he was still hearing all of this and the loud yelling from his father that was happening. At the end of Colin’s tirade ,which took the space of 5 minutes more but it felt longer, against his son he had then calmly sat down.

Past!Snively who had looked very nervous and upset went over to Colin as he was still bleeding a bit. He then said looking at his father who had his face in his hands “Father… I’m sorry… I thought all this time… That I was doing what you had wanted me to do.. I didn’t mean to upset you… Please forgive me..”

Colin didn’t say a thing in response and he didn’t even move an inch. Past!Snively was still worried as his future counterpart was also looking at Colin as was Miriam. Past!Snively went to his father and tried to hold Colin’s hand. Colin then looked at his son and swatted his hand away.

Colin then got up out of his chair and faced a window and saw that it was raining out. He then said “Colin… No Snively I won’t call you Colin again… I want you to leave… You may stay here for a few more days… As I will notify your uncle of your eventual arrival at his place. And I don’t want him to have to deal with you after he just hears about you coming.”

Without a word Colin then leaves the room. His son both the one from the past and his future counterpart are waiting in the room not saying a single word. He heard Colin talking on the phone and he said “Julian. It’s me Colin. I am going to ask that you take in my son in for me. I can’t deal with him anymore. In a few days you’ll be seeing him is that ok.”

He then got his response through the phone from his brother. His son was listening on this whole conversation and was trying to register what he was hearing. Colin then said to his brother over the phone “I’m glad you’ll do it. Thank you Julian.”

He then puts down the phone. Colin then walks by Past!Snively and he says “The plans have all been made in a few days you are to go back to live with your Uncle. I don’t want you to live here anymore.”

He walks off to his room and closes the door. Past!Snively looks down with tears in his eyes and he sits down. Present!Snively feels bad for him and tries to pat his past self’s shoulder but he could not.

Snivley and Miriam both looked at his past self with sympathy and then he and the rest of the room vanished and they were in a grey cloudy room. As Snively remembered how he first started living with his uncle.

Miriam turns to him and she says “I trust you know of the Great War don’t you?”

Snively looks up at her and nods “Yes mom I think father fought in it. What about it?”

Miriam said “He did fight in it and he killed the mother of Hershey The Cat her name was Cocoa the Cat… Or it appeared to be him that did it..”

Snively said “Oh I recall having heard of her before now… But what do you mean "Or it appeared to be him that did it.”?“

When he asked Snively also started to think about Hershey and how perhaps Cocoa was her mother. Snively then thought about how he, his uncle and Drago had made Hershey a pawn in their plan. He then thought of the irony that she was against her knowledge going against what her mother believed in.

Snively felt a tinge of guilt that he didn’t expect to feel. He thought to himself "Why now? Why now am I feeling guilt for what I have a part in doing to Hershey? I’ve been able to betray people since I went to school… Yet now… It just feels so wrong…”

Miriam looks at the look of guilt on her son’s face but doesn’t comment as she waves her hand as the room changes. She looked at Snively and said as everything around them was changing “Now I will show you the events of that incident. And you will see what I mean.”

Snively simply nodded as he looked around and saw that they were on some battlefield. There were armies of Mobians and Overlanders fighting it out against each other. The battle was quite bloody as people on both sides were getting killed. Miriam looked at it all solemnly.

Snively who had never really seen much of the war in person and had only heard of it was surprised that the war was quite like this. He then caught sight of his father and then said “Is that… Dad?”

Miriam nods at him. Snively then sees his father running away with Cocoa The Cat chasing him. Cocoa glared at Colin and said “You will never escape from me Kintobor both you and your movement will be going down.”

Colin glares at her “You will never take me alive you foolish Mobian!”

Colin then ran into a tunnel and Cocoa ran after him refusing to let him escape. Snively and Miriam then went after her. They were all following after Colin and Cocoa said “He has got to be here somewhere..”

Soon she reached a part of the tunnel that had a few intersecting tunnels. Cocoa looked around and she said to herself “I wonder where Kintobor could be hiding at? He’s a crafty Overlander that’s for sure.”

She kept looking around as she looked for anything odd in her surroundings like any shadows. Just then as Cocoa looked around she heard footsteps on the wet tunnel floor behind her. She then turns around taking out a knife and she sees Colin who is pointing a gun at her.

Cocoa glared at Colin “Drop your weapon Kintobor!”

Colin glared back and he replied “I don’t think you’re in the position to be making demands Mobian!”

Cocoa just continued to glare at him as he glared back at her. She said after a few minutes passed by “There is no way that you can talk your way out of this I have you surrounded.”

Colin said unflinching “You’re bluffing. You were the only one who followed me in here.”

They both kept on circling each other in this standoff. Cocoa said to Colin “You and other Overlanders who are like you are violent and dangerous creatures. Now drop your gun right now!”

Colin glares but looks somewhat nervous as he knew Cocoa from some past battles and knew that she could be tricky. He then says gritting his teeth “Fine.. I’ll put my gun away if you put your knife away.”

Cocoa reluctantly put her weapon away. She then glares at Colin and says “Don’t move an inch though I could still take you down without a weapon you know.”

Colin smirked “I bet you could too. So what do you want me to surrender or something?”

Cocoa said “That would be nice.. But I know it won’t be so simple to make an Overlander like you surrender.”

“Why do you Mobians insist on fighting us Overlanders?” Colin replied.

Cocoa said while thinking about her daughter “Why do you think? To give us our freedom and so that we mobians and our children will be able to know true peace.”

“Children? Any specific reason why you added that?” Colin asked.

“Not that it’s any business of yours but I hope that this world could become a better place for my dear daughter Hershey. She’s been everything to me since her father died..” Replied Cocoa looking down and she was wondering why Colin wanted to know.

Colin said in a thoughtful tone “Ah I see so you have a child as well…”

“Yes I do and what do you mean?” asked Cocoa with an eyebrow raised.

“I have a son too.. Though I had kicked him out..” Colin admitted.

“You kicked your own child out?! Why?!” Cocoa sounded outraged at the thought of a parent kicking their own child out.

Colin grew silent and he looked downward at his feet. His eyes were closed and he clenched his teeth not even looking at Cocoa and not even seeming to notice her presence. Cocoa just looked at him narrowing her eyes. She kept her guard up incase he was going to try and pull something.

Colin kept his posture for a few more minutes. Cocoa didn’t evade her eyes from him and then. Colin looked up his eyes open and a solemn look on his face and he says “Do you really want to know why I abandoned my son?”

“If you want to tell it then go on ahead.”

“Ok I will. Well I don’t want to into details.. But lets just say I’ve failed to raise him properly and have failed as a father even before I gave him up and made him go live with his uncle.” Colin said and then he sighed a bit.

“What do you mean? How did you fail your son?” Cocoa asked curiously.

Colin sighed and then after taking some time to think of the words to say “I let him think that he could make friends and betray them or try to gain an advantage over them. And I never really tried to help him to try and socialize in a more normal way and I only encouraged his desire to choose electronics over friends.”

He then gets on his knees and he pounds the ground repeatedly. Cocoa looks at him as she was starting to feel pity for the poor man. Colin said in anguish “I’ve failed them both… My son and my late wife.. I also feel like I killed my wife… She died giving birth to our son but I can’t blame him… It must’ve been me… It’s all my fault! I’ve failed as a husband and father!”

Colin banged his fists on the groundMiriam and Snively both looked at him with looks of sympathy on their faces. Colin then looked up at Cocoa and he said to her “Why don’t you just kill me… I don’t care about the Overlander movement.. Not anymore… I’ve just now realized that all I really want now is to be put out of my misery.”

Cocoa looked down at him in surprise. She felt pity for the man and she felt unwilling to kill him. She was surprised at how she felt sorry for the man who moments before she was planning to kill. Colin glared at her as she looked at him with pity in her eyes.

Colin glares and shouts “Why won’t you do it! Kill me! I THOUGHT THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED! IF YOU KILL ME IT COULD GIVE YOU AND YOUR KIND A GREAT FOOTHOLD!”

His voice echoed throughout the tunnel as he shouted. Cocoa raised her knife while glaring at the Overlander. She raised it steadily and said while glaring “Very well then if you wish to die so badly. Then who am I to deny you that wish..”

Colin smirked at this. He sat up on his knees and gestured to his heart so Cocoa could strike there. He said to her “Make it good.”

Cocoa had thrust the knife down but she stopped right as her knife was near Colin’s heart and she just needed to move it a little bit to stab through his chest. She then stopped and her gaze softened on Colin. She said “I can’t do it.. I can’t kill you… Not now…”

Colin was so shocked by this he couldn’t even speak. He wondered why she wouldn't kill a high ranking Overlander like himself. It didn’t make any sense to him. Cocoa looked at him with sympathy.

That’s the end of chapter 3.

Please R&R or whatever you’d like.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My version of some events of Endgame may differ from the comics. As I have read about what happened more then I have read the comics.

Chapter 4.

Snively and his mother silently watched this exchange. Colin still looked at Cocoa, he still is unable to wrap his head around what she said to him. Cocoa just looks at him in sympathy. She never thought that she would be showing sympathy for an Overlander, especially not for Colin Kintobor.

Suddenly, Colin glared at her. He felt anger boil into his heart. Who was she to deny him the relief of death. Cocoa noticed, the cat Mobian lady held her knife, she was ready to attack if she had too.

“What is wrong you?! Why are you showing mercy to me! Huh?! Why?! I am the enemy! If everything was reversed I’d end you! You rotten mobian!” Colin yells glaring at his foe.

Cocoa says nothing, looking at the Overlander with sympathy in her eyes. The man still looks angry. Silence covers the tunnel from both sides, minus the sounds of distant splashing. The Cat Mobian is still trying to think of what to say.

The four of them do not hear it.

Colin grows more irritated again “ANSWER ME!”

Cocoa waits for a moment, then the cat mobian speaks “Well.. It’s something like this..”

Colin calms down slightly. He stays quiet and listens to what she has to say to him. She sees that he is calmer. Miriam and Snively watch in silence. the sounds of splashing are still visible in the background.

“I… I am a parent too.. I’m a mother to a child of my own.. My precious daughter Hershey. Since her father… passed when she was a baby, Hershey was all I have, I’m all she has.” Cocoa says, she looked away.

She felt a twinge of pain from within after bringing up her husband’s death. That day had been the worst day of her life. Cocoa thanks everyday that at least their daughter had survived. Hershey was what kept her from succumbing to true despair.

It was Colin’s turn to show sympathy, he looked at her softly. Snively held his mother’s hand almost absentmindedly. He felt a lump in his throat, considering the plot Hershey was involved in.

Colin says “I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say..”

“It’s fine.” Cocoa replies.

“So is the reason that you spared me?..” Colin asked, stopping before finishing the question.

“Was because I realize now that… You and I are not quite so different after all.”

“We aren’t?”

Cocoa shakes her head “No we aren’t.”

Colin shook his head “No… I abandoned my son and you… You are still there for your daughter..”

Cocoa puts her knife away and she puts her hands on his shoulders. Colin is surprised at this, he looks at her expecting her to yell at him for abandoning his son. She has no such expression on her face, just one of sympathy.

“I won’t advocate what you did. Not by any means, however I can appreciate the pain that you have been through.” She says reassuringly.

Colin listens to this. He smiles at her “Thank you.”

The sound of running on water is still heard, the four people in the room are able to hear this. It sounds less and less like the splashing it had originally sounded like, running on water was heard. Cocoa is surprised by this, to her knowledge no one was behind her when she ran into the tunnel.

“Who?” She starts, the person running then stops and coming into view.

He was a wolf who bared a resemblance to Drago. The difference being he is wearing a green vest and an eyepatch over one eye. Snively looks at him, noting in his mind the wolf’s resemblance to Drago. Miriam glanced at her son then back at this new face.

“Daigo? What are you doing here?” Cocoa asked him.

Daigo said “Providing backup. What I should just leave you alone with Kintobor?”

“Well… I didn’t need it.” She replies but then says “But thanks for coming.”

Daigo looks at Colin as he’s glaring at him and he took out a rifle. The Overlander looks at him glaring, Daigo smirked maliciously. The wolf points the rifle at Colin as he smirks. Colin looks at the gun then at it’s holder.

He says “You plan to kill me huh?”

Daigo nods and smirks “Yes… Ooo boy.. Do I have plans on how to do it too..”

The Wolf Mobian looks over Colin. He looks at his head, neck, chest, gut and legs as well as his arms. He has a bloodthirsty look on his face now.

Cocoa looked at Daigo, a look of disgust was on her face. She always hated how he tended to kill for pleasure, in brutally malicious ways. It creeped her out.

Daigo smirks, pointing his rifle at Colin’s left leg “Should I start there?”

Colin just glared, the Overlander looked at the murderous wolf, utter defiance in his eyes. Daigo was still looking him over. Cocoa glared at Daigo.

She was gritting her teeth and clenched her fists, she looked at her knife. She lowered down and picked it up. The two men didn’t notice, Snively and Miriam did though.

Daigo pointed his gun at Colin’s chest “Maybe your chest, then I’ll torture you as much as I can before you die. Your stomach, neck and head can follow.”

Colin said nothing still. He was caught, there was nothing he could think of doing to get out of this. The wolf grinned maliciously showing his fangs.

His finger was heading for the trigger, before either man can even register what happened next, Cocoa lunged at Daigo. She stabbed him in his left shoulder with her knife. The Cat glared at Daigo, she refused to let him kill Colin.

The wolf howls in pain from the attack, he he glares at Cocoa but also is surprised. This caught Colin and Snively by surprise too. Miriam just watched.

Cocoa knees Daigo in his midsection. She then scratches him in his face, then she kicked him square in his face. She pulls her knife out of his shoulder.

Daigo is bleeding and wounded as he clutches his shoulder. He is feeling pain, the scratches on his face hurt and were bleeding. With his one eye he glares at Cocoa.

“What are you doing?!” He shouts feeling very angry.

“What is she doing?” Colin says more quietly.

Cocoa glares at Daigo “You’re going too far over the line!”

“What?! He’s the enemy! Don’t you know who he is?! He’s Colin Kintobor!” Daigo points at Colin.

“I know who he is Daigo.” Cocoa starts off “But I cannot bring it on myself to end him..”

“Why?! Why won’t you kill him?!” The wolf demands snarling.

The cat had no idea what she was going to say. She didn’t want to say her reason.

“I just can’t okay!” She snaps at him glaring.

“Fine then…” He takes out a gun and points it at Colin, aiming at his chest.

“I’ll kill him myself..” He sneered.

Cocoa is wondering what she should do now. She couldn’t stop Daigo, she wouldn’t feel right to just let Colin die. Snively just watched all this in silence.

He wondered how things would turn out. Daigo was ready to pull the trigger, a malicious smirk on his face. Colin looked resigned to die.

Cocoa kicked Daigo’s gun hand, she knocked the gun out of his hand. She then punches him in the face a few times. She then sweep kicks him, knocking him down.

The wolf fell, Cocoa grabbed Colin by the hand and started to run off. Snively followed as did his mother. Daigo was in pain and he glared in rage.

Colin asked Cocoa “I don’t understand! Why are you helping me?!”

“I don’t fully know why myself?! I suppose I feel bad for you!” She says to him.

He was surprised by this. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He felt grateful to the cat Mobian.

Soon however, a murderous howl rang out. Daigo was running after them his gun in hand, the two people looked at him. Daigo shot at Colin a few times, without even thinking about it, Cocoa got in the way.

She was shot in her stomach and chest. Colin and Snively looked horrified, Miriam was shocked too. Cocoa coughed up blood.

She clutched her wounds and felt great pain. Daigo glared at her, he was tired of her interfering. He aimed his gun at her head.

Colin jumped into action, he kicked Daigo in his gut, the wolf reacted in pain. Colin then grabbed his gun as he shot Daigo in his head. Daigo fell dead.

Cocoa felt her knees buckle, she fell face first onto the watery ground. She couldn’t move, she felt life fading from her. She was worried about Hershey.

Her daughter is now going to be without a mother. Colin went over to her as he held her from behind. He saw her blood and wounds.

Colin was horrified “Why? Why did you do it? You have a daughter..”

She says dying “I didn’t want you to… Die… I couldn’t face Hershey if I did… Or my dear beloved Devin…”

She coughs up more blood, then she vomits some blood. She then starts to stop breathing. Soon, she just.. dies. Colin tries to feel for a pulse but can’t find it. He realizes she’s dead. He kneels and closes her half open eyes.

He stands up, looking at her sadly. He picks her body up, intending to bury it. He walks away. Soon the whole area changes to some void as Snively and Miriam stay there.

Snively looks down, he was also surprised by what he had seen. He never expected any of this. His father was spared and saved by a Mobian.

And she was the mother of Hershey. Snively was now thinking back to how Drago was using Hershey as a pawn. He felt so bad for her, first her mother died for his father. Now he and his uncle had a hand in her being used.

He reacts in anger “Why?! Why does Hershey have to suffer?!”

Miriam hugs him “I see that you are starting to understand things differently from before.”

“Yes mama.. I am, my father was saved by a Mobian and they confided in each other..”

She nods as her son continues “Hershey. That Mobian cat, she is a part of a plan to kill Sally and frame Sonic..”

“Why do you hate the Mobians?”

“Because well… To be honest I don’t know…” Her son responds.

“Do you still hate them…?” She asked him.

“I don’t know… Maybe not all of them…” Snively was unsure of how he felt.

He did know that he felt horrible for Hershey though, he was so sad for her. Miriam looked at her son with sympathy in her eyes, she then made a portal appear and she took Snively’s hand. Her son knew they were going to see something else but. He was more worried for Hershey then himself.

“This is not fair… She’s suffered too much, now she will be hurt again… Its all my fault..” He thinks to himself with a frown.

That’s the end of chapter 4.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As he and his mother were in the portal, Snively's mind still stayed on what he had just seen. He felt horrible for Hershey. He looks so ashamed, he has his fists clenched to his sides. Closing his eyes.

Tears stream down his cheeks "It's so terrible."

"That Mobian showed father mercy, yet she still lost her life..." He continued.

"Now that Mobian's daughter... is being tricked... I'm as much of a monster as my uncle is, for any part I played in this.." He thinks feeling so disgusted with himself.

Miriam put a hand on his shoulder "Colin, there is more I want you to see. Do you understand?"

Her son snapped out of his moment of self-disgust, he looks to her and nods. He is preparing himself to see more. He opens his eyes ready to face what was next.

They are now at Cocoa and Hershey's home in the past, right outside of it. Snively looked around wondering where they were. His mother led him to the house, her son followed.

As they walked, he asked her "Mother, where are we?"

"We are at their house my son."

""Them"? Who are~..." Then as he realized who she meant "Oh.."

He looked down at that realization, they were at Cocoa and Hershey's house. The man was afraid of what he'd see when they'd get in there. He dreaded the image in his head of a crying Hershey.

He knew in his heart that it's what he'd see. Snively and his mother go through the door. He looks around the house, he spots a few photographs. As he goes over them he takes a look at them.

One of them shows Cocoa with a man, a cat mobian, wearing a red bandana. Snively sees them holding each other close. Then he sees others like a wedding photo, one where Cocoa expecting, then ones with her and her husband and Hershey as a baby and young girl, then just Cocoa and Hershey.

He then turned away, feeling a severe lump in his throat. A great pain was filling him up on the inside, he was trying to hold in tears. He never thought he'd ever feel so sorry for a Mobian before.

"You should not just be showing sympathy for her, Colin. Need I remind you, that thanks to your uncle Julian, or Dr. Ivo Robotnik as refers to himself, you have caused pain to others like her. You have assisted in tearing apart families." His mother told him in a calm, yet firm tone.

Snively heard her words, they stung coming from his own mother. He could not even think to argue back. He had thought little to nothing about his deeds until now.

"Its not all my fault.. Most of it is his.." The man thought to himself, trying to keep out guilt.

He was snapped out of those thoughts by the sound of a girl crying. Snively immediately makes his way to where the voice is coming from. He then sees a younger Hershey crying her eyes out.

"Mama... Why did you have to go like papa did?" Hershey says choked up in tears.

It was a hard sight for Snively to watch. Knowing that her mother was dead, because she saved his father's life. He felt so guilty.

Hershey stands up in tears and looks at a picture of her parents and her "I promise, when I'm older, I'll be brave and do things to help others! Just like you both did!"

She tried to smile "I promise!"

This made Snively feel a sharp pain, deep in the bottom of his stomach. Here this brave girl was trying to live up to her parents example, he was part of the plot to make her future self do just the opposite.

It hurt him so much, but not as much as Hershey's crying, she started to cry again. Snively held out a hand trying to go and pat her shoulder. But he stops himself, holding his hand back.

Not feeling that he has the right to do so. He starts to turn away, though, he fights against himself to comfort her. He goes to her and puts a hand on her shoulder even though she won't feel it.

He smiles a little, then he looks to his mother. He wonders if she's ready to go now, his mother, as if sensing his thoughts nods. The two of them leave, with Snively looking back one last time feeling guilty.

Snively and her go through the familiar portal. Miriam looked at her son, she sees that he is feeling guilty.

"Hershey the cat is not the only one whose suffering you know..." She says to her son.

Snively doesn't even have to ask what she meant. He knew who she was talking about. He could not even look his mother in the eye, feeling great shame.

Miriam looks down at him "Why do you hate the Knothole freedom fighters so much?"

"Well... They have been my enemies." Snively answered.

"Why is that?" His mother asked.

"Because well..." Snively began, soon though he was at a loss for words.

He knew why, because of all of the evil deeds he and his uncle have both been doing. The Overlander looked down, feeling guilt. His mother is just watching him. Her son she saw was starting to see how wrong he was.

"They're trying to stop me and my uncle." Snively started "Because... We are there enemy."

"We have a few more stops in the past to see." Miriam stated.

"Like what?" her son inquired.

"To see some of the past experiences of the freedom fighters."

"Why?" Snively asked surprised.

His mother said "So you can see that it wasn't just Hershey who has been hurt."

She added "Though, your glimpses shall be briefer as there is more to see."

Miriam and Snively both go through time, they see moments such as Sonic with his family. The good times and bad ones such as Sonic's father being used by his uncle as a Robian servant.

He then saw Jules, under Robotnik's control, throw Bernadette the mother of Sonic into the Roboticizer. Snively looked horrified by what he saw, hearing her scream.

He never reacted that way back then, but here he was now. Feeling so horrified and dirty. Such self-loathing was beyond what he ever felt before.

"Why now, why now am I feeling so much guilt.." He asked, feeling ashamed "I never felt this way before... Why now?"

Miriam told him "You're seeing it all from a new perspective."

Soon enough, Snively is forced to bare witness to other tragedies. The ones endured by all of the Freedom fighters, like Sally and then Bunnie, all of these tragedies swirling through his head one, after another.

Then he sees himself smirking, he hears his evil uncle's laughter. He sees an army of Robians, all with glowing red eyes.

He jolted up from where he was sleeping and yells out into the darkness "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He had tears in his eyes.

"What have I done...?" He asked himself aloud "How could I have done all of this...?"

He then looks around, was it all or a dream? He thought to himself. No it couldn't of been.

Thats the end of chapter 5.


End file.
